In systems of the type described in which containers, passing along a plurality of tracks are filled in assembly-line fashion, a problem arises in maintaining the liquid product at a temperature within an optimum range in which it flows through the system with minimal leakage, and is cleanly dispensed from the dispensing nozzles, and readily solidifies substantially free of bubbles and occlusions, once it has been dispensed into the containers.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved system for dispensing metered amounts of molten product in assembly-line fashion. More particular objects of the invention are to precisely control the temperature of the product as it traverses the system, and to reduce leakage along the path of travel, and at the filling station. Other objects are to provide a product substantially free of air bubbles and other occlusions, and to provide means for precisely regulating the amount of product to be dispensed at the individual stations.